Fortune and Glory
by Funkmaster21
Summary: Indiana finds himself on yet another perilous adventure. This time he's on the hunt for a rare egyption artifact. Will Jones find his fortune and glory? Or something else?
1. Chapter 1

Egypt 1937

"You think you can fight me, Dr Jones?"

The sudden confrontation startled him; he turned around to face the speaker.

The accent was unmistakable, but why a German soldier would be here in the middle of no-where, during an expedition was beyond him.

Indy pointed to himself skeptically, raising his eyebrows in mock confusion. The soldier nodded and laughed as he stepped confidently towards him.

Indy grinned with him and cocked his head to inspect him, his uniform was dusty and muddy, as was his chiseled German features. He looked like an Elephant couldn't knock him down. Of course, Indy knew the German could never beat him in an even fight, but since when did he fight fairly?

He was on his own now, and as much as he hated Germans, he really didn't want a fight. He had a job to do.

He hadn't realized it, but Indy now felt quite alone and unaided, in the middle of a desert, with no weapons, he was in his usual traveling clothes, however. Still, he continued to grin stupidly while he thought of a way out.

The unexpected punch came hard and stinging across his face. It stole the breath from Indiana Jones' lungs as the bombshell felled him to the sandy, hard dessert floor.

Wincing in pain, he rubbed his bruised jaw and scowled at his attacker. Staggering, he climbed up again; his progress was slow, painful. The German officer laughed at him and stepped towards him.

"You Americans" He laughed to himself. "All the same…. Even you, Herr Doctor" He clenched his fist and allowed Indy to stand again for a further beating.

Paying no heed, Indy paused, mid movement and bent low to pick up his familiar fedora. He dusted it, his trusty hat and took the time to slip it back on his head. He felt better.

He stared at the enormous man, still mocking him. Indiana grinned again and cracked his knuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

Egypt 1937

Indiana Jones flexed his aching shoulder and rubbed his throbbing jaw. A memento from an unhappy German soldier he'd ran into earlier. He groaned at the pain as he trudged through the dessert sand.

"I get it. You're hurt." Penny said, walking alongside Indy. "Hey, at least you put up a good fight." She added sarcastically with a mocking laugh. Indy barely touched the towering fighter, let alone injured him. His near-silent African guide Pica walked behind the pair, smiling to himself.

Indy scowled at her and reminded himself why decided to bring them along with him. He'd come to Egypt the same reason he always did. Fortune and glory. A few months earlier he had a tip for the location of a incredibly rare artifact. The Ankh of Tanit. It had never been found, and had apparently been known as an idol of worship, now lost for thousands of years. The treasure attracted Indy and without hesitation he took the next flight to Egypt.

"How much further?" He asked Pica, ignoring Penny's jab.

"Soon" He quickly replied, lowering his eyes. Indy noticed he couldn't have been older than 19.

Indy secretly wished they had bought their camels closer to the site. While he was no stranger to walking, he had no intention of trekking through miles of hot sand, which always irritated him.

He shrugged and was glad he wasn't wearing his usual leather jacket as he marched through the blistering heat of the dessert. He lowered his signature fedora hat to shield his eyes from the scorching sun. He was wearing his usual traveling clothes, for which he was grateful, with his bag and trusty revolver, though he doubted he would have to use it. He noticed Penny also carried a pistol, but he decided not to let on that he knew.

"So what is it with you?" He asked Penny, eager to pass the time. He couldn't see any sign of a temple for miles. "When I asked you to come along for the ride I didn't know you'd already been around a few times."

"I'm on a tour for my museum in Spain, Doctor Jones." She replied, taking a swig of her canteen. "And yeah, I've been around the world a few times, just like you."

Indy had already seen her in action a few times and found she could handle herself. He liked that. The pair had met in a small villiage nearby, both asking around for a guide for the same place. Apparently she was an expert in Egypt history. Once a conversation had stuck up they decided to team up to find the Ankh and work out the details later.

They found Pica offering his services for a ridiculously high price, but since he was the only guide Indiana hired him to take them to the temple.

"What about you, Doctor Jones?" She said, smiling.

"Indy." He corrected, regretting telling her his title when they first met.

"Why do you seek the life of exploration?" She asked excitedly in an intoxicating Spanish accent.

"It's not about the adventure, honey." He replied, taking her canteen and taking a swig. "It's about the glory." He added.

Unconvinced, Penny nodded.

Indy gave the canteen back and she placed it in her backpack. She was wearing her own traveling gear. Shirt, shorts, small backpack the usual for a 'collector of antiques'

Her long hair was tied up in a long pony tail, though a few strands dangled rebelliously onto her exotic face.

"What's with the leather?" She asked nodding at the whip dangling at Indy's belt. "You really need it?"

"It gets out me out of a few jams." He said automatically, grinning to the woman. He didn't usually like talking about his equipment. He liked to think it was a private thing.

The trio approached a giant sand dune and began to climb it. Once they reached the peak, Indy peered curiously over the edge, expecting and hoping to find a grand temple. Instead there was only nothing. Indy sighed and grumbled to himself audibly.

"You'd better not be ripping us off, kid" he said under his breath. Penny stayed silent.

"There." Pica said quietly in a heavy African accent. He pointed to nothing in particular.

"…Where?" Indy asked, his patience wearing thin and squinting into the distance, seeing nothing but sand.

"Come." He replied, and walked ahead. Indy shot a sidelong look at Penny who merely shrugged. He grinned and adjusted his bag strap and followed his guide.

Finally, after some minutes of walking Indy began to see what he thought he should be looking for.

"This is it? We're looking for a damn temple." He cried dismayed at the small mound of sand the guide had bought them to; it looked more like an untouched shack.

"Yes. This is it." He answered. "The door is a fake. You see." He banged on the door but the solid noise that came back told Indy that the door was flat against a stone.

"The entrance itself is here." He added and bent low and uncovered a small trap door with his hands, brushing away the sand that covered it.

"You're kidding, right?" Indiana Jones laughed at the small trap door. "Do you know what a temple is?" he mocked, looking at Penny for support, which wasn't received.

"If the temple was in such full view, do you think you would be the first to find the Ankh?" Penny responded, folding her arms in defiance.

Pica nodded his head and motioned towards the trapdoor. "I have never ventured down the door. But I will accompany you to assist." And he stepped back, signaling to the two that he can guide them no further.

Wasting no time Indy rubbed his hands together. "Alright, stand back, sweetheart." He warned. His earlier wounds forgotten he grabbed the metal ring on the door and gave it a tug.

It didn't budge.

Frustrated, Indy tried it again. Nothing. He stood up and scratched his head under his hat. He looked to Penny hopefully.

"Hey, don't look at me." She said in response. Indy looked back to the trapdoor stumped.

"Maybe if we try... Twisting it? Nope. I'll pull and you lift the sides..?" He mumbled to himself.

"Try pushing it?" Penny said hopefully. Indy scoffed at the notion, but paused and pushed the trapdoor hard almost as an afterthought. It fell open leading to a set of stairs. Indy scowled at her again, silently embarrassed that he didn't think of it first. His pride wounded, he stepped towards the stairway.

"I'll go first." He said unhesitatingly. He walked down the steep, thick stairs leading to unknown depths. Penny raised an eyebrow but took a deep breath and followed him in, holding her arm out to judge the distance between herself and Indy. Leaving the door open, Pica trailed behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Indy nearly gagged as he stepped off the last stair and onto the rocky, sandy floor. He was no stranger to crypts and tombs but the stale air made it difficult to breathe. The place must have been older than he thought.

He turned and took Penny's hand to guide her down the last few steps and locked eyes with her. Pica softly pushed her aside as he descended the stairs, bringing Indy back from his thoughts.

Almost automatically he dove into his satchel and produced a small kerosene of oil, and grabbed a torch mounted on the wall, which had long since burnt out.

He routinely poured the oil onto the top of the torch and with a flick of his lighter from his pocket, lit the torch. The room exploded in light, illuminating a very plain looking corridor. Leading Indy to again believe he was in the wrong place.

Without a word he handed the torch to Pica and made another light for himself.

"Alright, let's take a look." He said and moved down the well lit corridor, there was only room for two people to walk abreast so they decided to keep single file with Indy leading the way.

Indy subconsciously raised his hat, allowing him to see more of the tunnel; he rubbed his hands along the thick stone walls to judge how deep the tunnel went or to find clues of the artifact's location.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Penny asked firmly, her voice bouncing around the corridor in a long echo.

"Yeah." Indy replied, not giving her a clue. Indy grinned as her frustration and pressed on, holding the torch out as both a source of light and a weapon to ward off the scorpions littering the floor. He noticed that Penny wasn't running or screaming from the bugs. She'd probably seen all kinds of insects, he reminded himself.

Eventually the trio came to a door creating a dead end in the tunnel. Sighing, Indy pushed the door. No affect. With an incredulous look at Penny he pulled it, sparing himself from more 'advice' from Penny. He was almost glad when that didn't work either. He noticed the hieroglyphics on the door, and moved aside. Though Indy could probably decipher them given enough time, he knew that Penny was far more experienced in this field.

Penny looked at the door for a moment, and then brushed some cobwebs from the hinge side of the door, opposite the handle. After the webs were clear Indy noticed a small button sticking from the site.

"I wouldn't press that." He warned, remembering his past experiences.

"I'm not going to. The door says to pull it. Then turn it once clockwise. Pull again, turn again then push. Then the door opens."

Indy still wasn't convinced but gave a resigned shrug, his hand rested on his bullwhip without thinking.

Slowly he watched Penny complete the movements. He held his breath as she pushed the button fearlessly. With a sigh of relief the door swung open, revealing to the group another corridor, this one shorter, but wider and with a door the opposite end.

Indy stepped in first. "What is it with these people and doors?"

The corridor was more of a small room with nothing in it and there was more than enough room for the three of them to walk side by side. Sick of the door game, Indy strolled over to the door the opposite end and pulled it. Then pushed it. Crying out in desperation he searched for the button on the other edge. Irritated he pushed the button. A sickening click noise sounded.

"Damn." Indy whispered to himself as a hole emerged in the ceiling of the room, pouring in sand at an alarming pace.

"Penny, get over here!" He cried to the woman, keeping her head down from the sand emerging from more and more holes from the ceiling. She ran to the fellow archeologist.

"Read the signs, now!" Indy screamed as he frantically pushed and pulled the button and looking for another. Although they still had an exit, if the sand continued it would block their only route to the Ankh and he wasn't prepared for that to happen.

"C'mon. Now!" he said. Pica edged to the door they came from, their only escape. The sand flooded in quicker and soon they were up to their thighs in the gritty rock.

"Close the door." She said, surprisingly calm.

"What? It's closed!" Indy said, grabbing her to face him.

"No the other one, it'll stop the sand and allow us to open this one!" She screamed over the sound of rushing sand.

"That's our only escape, Penny." He warned. But he knew he wanted to take the risk. He nodded to Pica who pulled the door, shutting them in the small room. Suddenly the rush of sand ended. Penny blew a sigh of relief and performed the same movements as the previous door. It swung open, allowing the two doctors and the guide into the new corridor.

Rubbing his hair and scratching his head, Indy stepped onwards, stopping to empty the sand out of his shoes.

"I've never seen that kind of trap before." Pica said, making Indy jump in surprise.

"Could be worse." Indy said, but immediately regretted saying it. He loathed tempting fate. Even Penny winced at the remark.

"C'mon" He barked to the others, and set off further into the underground.


	4. Chapter 4

The new corridor went on for some minutes before arriving at a junction.

"It's this way." Indy said, without stopping and heading toward the corridor slopping up. "Not so fast." Penny chimed. Indy stopped to look at her, expecting a reason.

She took Pica's torch and walked to a nearby wall. She brushed some of her dark, sweat drenched hair from her face and began mumbling to herself as she deciphered the symbols. "The grave robber seeks the Tanit Ankh. It's final resting place." Indy caught her mumbling something about curses.

After a moment she stopped. "Hm. It basically says left to the exit, right to the treasure, though I wouldn't trust it. It doesn't seem to have much to say for us 'grave robbers'"

"I've been called worse." Indy said, taking a look at the writing himself. After a moment he headed right, beckoning the others to join him. Pica unquestionably followed but Penny looked hopefully to the left.

"Hey, trust me." Indy said, looking back with a grin, extending his hand. Impossible to resist, Penny blushed and took it, allowing him to lead her to the Ankh.

It didn't take them long to come to the next gigantic room. This one was more amazing than anything in the temple so far. The room was lavished with golden trinkets and artwork, all adorned to the walls. It shone gold in the light from the two torches. Illuminating the beauty of ancient Egypt.

Penny's eyes lit up and grabbed a trinket, analyzing it and talking excitedly. Indy was looking for the ankh. He was disappointed when he didn't find it but noticed there was another door across the room, but it was closed off by a large stone slab. He moved to join Penny, deciding that they could always take a moment to view the antiques before continuing. Pica was crouching too, admiring the beauty of his ancestors.

Bending low to examine the pot she was holding, Indy rubbed his finger on the vase.

"What do you think, Early Dynastic period?" He asked, noticing the figures on the side.

"Actually, I'm thinking maybe as far back as the pre-dynastic period. See? Notice the subtle symbols along the rim?"

Indiana Jones nodded, impressed with his Spanish friend's knowledge of the history.

Indy stood up, noticing a golden object hung on the wall close to the entrance. He doubted it was the ankh but he reached to take a look anyway. As soon as he touched the golden object, he heard a familiar sickening click.

"Not again." He said out loud, and he expected the worse. Pica bolted upright and Penny dropped the vase as a rumbling noise echoed through the walls.

Slowly, Indy realized he was moving. With a sudden realization, he bolted back toward the wall. "Get back against the wall!" He said. He noticed the room was splitting slowly. Each side of the floor was sliding away from the middle, tucking itself into its walls.

Suddenly the entrance, the way they arrived slammed shut, but the slab of stone covering the other side suddenly opened. Indy thought himself in luck, thinking he could easily jump the gap. But his heart dropped when he saw what lay beyond the door.

Through the door he could see a corridor with swinging axe pendulums blocking anyway through the way. Indy had encountered these as traps before and knew they were incredibly difficult if not impossible to get through safely. He decided to take his chances in the room he was in.

The floor was split into two sections, the entrance and exit on each side of the split. With every second the split was getting bigger, opening up a chasm into inky blackness.

Frantically, Indy searched for a lever, a switch, anything to stop the floor splitting any further. He considered jumping across but realized braving the corridor would be suicide. He cursed himself for being stupid enough to set off the trap.

"What are we going to do!?" Penny screamed, pressing her back flat against the cold stone. Pica was doing the same, a panicked look across his face.

"Just hold on. Look for a lever, anything to stop the floor moving."


	5. Chapter 5

Indy sifted through the golden treasure to find anything that could help them. He looked to Penny. "We're going to get through this" He tried to assure her, though she seemed too terrified to hear him.

Pica's eyes darted back and forth to Indy and to the new corridor. Indy sensed what he was planned. "Don't try it, kid. We'll find a way."

Pica just shook his head.

"I mean it, don't do it. It's suicide." Indy warned, pleading the young man to stay with them.

With a desperate look on his face, he turned to Indy. "I can do it." And he leaped across the increasingly sized crevice and ran towards the corridor to dodge the swinging axes. Indy turned away and held Penny close, shielding her eyes from a fate he knew all too well. He felt her squeeze him tight.

Pica's scream echoed through the temple as he failed to avoid one of the axes. It split into him, killing him instantly. Holding Penny's shoulders he tried to assure her again. "We'll do this, honey. There has to be someway out of this." He let her look frantically through the treasure for any help while he peered into the corridor from the other side of the split. Angry, Indy saw the mangled body of his guide, and hoped that in his sacrifice the axes had been stopped. He swore out loud when he saw that he hadn't and the axes were still swinging mercilessly as ever.

Their room was getting smaller, there were only a few seconds until the floor completely tucked into the wall and they'd have no-where else to go but the dark chasm below.

Indy looked up at the ceiling, hopeful there would be something for him to whip to suspend them both in mid air avoiding the floor. No luck.

Indy was getting frustrated and his floor space was getting smaller. The chasm and their deaths crept on and on. Penny was crying. She had given up looking and had resorted to standing back to wall, flattening her body as much as possible. There was only about a foot of floor left.

In the rage of losing a kid under his responsibility and in the frustration of not finding a way out, Indy picked up an ancient vase and threw it with a shout into the chasm and turned his back.

Or, at least he thought he did. He heard the pot smash.

He span on his heels and nearly staggered (if he had the room) when he saw the pot shards seemingly levitating just below the floor. Confused, he worked it out just as the two ran out of room and dropped.

He grinned as he hit the floor. The real floor. It was a hard, clear transparent glass over the pit. It gave the illusion that there was no way out. The stone floor was only sliding over the tough glass.

"It must have been to lure us into the pendulum trap." Indy said, walking on the clear floor. As the last of the stone floor slid completely under the walls, the entrance of the room opened up again and the exit closed, leaving the body of pica behind for the next travelers.

Stunned, Penny scrambled trying to get back to the entrance, wanting to get off the glass as soon as she could.

"I didn't even know the Egyptians had this kind of material." She said,

"Yeah." He replied. He moved close to her and wiped a tear from her face. She looked up at him, her eyes darting from each of his. Indy lost his words and coughed awkwardly. He held his hand out to hoist her up, which she accepted without a word.

He shook is head in resignation at the strange room. A simple trick had nearly caused them all to throw themselves at certain death. "These guys were craftier that I thought."

Indy walked on and found himself back at the crossroads they had come to before.

"I guess you were right again, sweetheart." Indy said, locking eyes again with the historian.

She smiled weakly.

"I guess." She said, gripping on to the famous archeologist's arm as he started up the final corridor holding his burning torch up high to watch for any more deadly traps.


	6. Chapter 6

Indy and Penny walked side by side through the winding tunnels, each noticing and commenting on the various inscriptions and treasure lined walls. Indy noted that the walls seemed to be getting richer and richer as they moved through the labyrinth. He took that as being a good sign.

"So how are you doing?" he asked Penny, trying to keep her thinking and alert.

"Pretty terrified." She said smiling softly, "I'm just praying we don't run into any more of these Egyptian contraptions. I've had enough for one day."

Indy chuckled. "We'll have the Ankh soon and then we'll be out of here, Penny," he assured her as they turned a corner. "The place seems to be just a storing ground" He mused.

"With a few protections I mean." He added, noticing the scowl emerging on the young woman's face. "It's almost like a vault. It can't be too big. Trust me"

"You better be right" she replied, marching onwards. Indiana liked that she hadn't given up, he could think of a few past companions who would've run screaming by now.

He held out his hand to halt Penny as they approached a stairway leading down ten or so feet. It was a grand staircase, each stair carved beautifully and adorned with more hieroglyphics.

"It has to be down here." He said. "Looks like the end of the line. We grab the ankh and head back upstairs and out through the trapdoor. Then we're out."

She nodded. Once Indy was sure she was ready, he started descending the lavish staircase and moved into the last chamber with Penny at his heels. He thought about drawing his trusty revolver, but thought better of it, thinking he should have his hands free. He stepped into the chamber, and immediately noticed the artifact.

It was on a ledge in the wall about twenty feet away. He squinted to make out the ankh. The chamber itself was quite thin but long. This room had no gold and no special markings, making it a rather unspectacular space. There was just enough room for Penny and Indiana to stand side by side. It was a dead end with just the artifact in place in a small hole in the wall.

"Is that it?" He asked Penny, looking straight up at the Ankh.

"That's it." She replied. "Let's get it."

Indy looked around for any traps. Finding none he furrowed his brow and looked back up to the ankh. It was surprising to Indy that there was no pedestal for it. It was literally stuck in a hole in the wall. Usually when Indy treasure hunted, the items he sought were surrounded with beautiful treasures and the artifact held up like an item of worship.

He thought it was very strange how it was simply tucked away. More strange, he wondered why there were no visible traps. In his experience they were subtle but noticeable to his keen eye.

He saw no pressure pads, no boulders overheard (he checked for those these days) and no arrow slits.

Indy shrugged and stepped forward, confident that there were no traps.

He was surprised when he found himself falling.

"Indy!" Penny screamed as she watched him disappear.

He grabbed onto the ledge just in time, his head poked up very confused. He stepped onto solid rock but instead went through it. With Penny's help he hoisted himself up and looked around.

He had seen this before. Only in reverse. He remembered perhaps one of his greatest quests when he recovered the holy grail. One of the trials required him to walk on an 'invisible' bridge, though in reality the bridge itself was designed in a way to cover its true form. A full stone bridge.

Indy supposed now he was dealing with the same, only the walls and sides had been cleverly disguised that there was a floor in front of Indy, but there was only a deep fall.

"I fell for it." He said to a stunned and concerned Penny. He laughed at her reaction seeing him fall through a floor.

"See? It's a fake. There's no real floor here. It's an illusion from the walls." He shifted his vision side to side as he could see the outline of the cliff faces each side of the room. The drop would have certainly killed him.

"My god." She cried. "I had no idea. I couldn't see."

Dusting off his hands he now considered his next move. Since the floor was gone there was no visible way of getting to the Ankh of Tanis. It was far too far for him to jump.

With a thought he unraveled his whip.

"You're going to whip it? Please." She teased, patting Indy, unconvinced of his skills with a bullwhip.

Indy took off his hat and dusted it off, and replaced it, as he tended to do before concentrated. He held the whip back, and looked behind his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Watch this." He grinned, and cracked the whip, hitting it's target perfectly. He yanked the whip back quickly and the gold Ankh soared through the air to quickly for Indy to react with his hands full and promptly flew into Indy's already bruised face.

Not being able to help herself, Penny burst into laughter as Indy rubbed his eye.

"Hey, I got it didn't I?" He said, ignoring his wounded pride. He picked up the fallen Ankh to admire its beauty. Indy had no idea it was this old, he was guessing dates and names in his head as he examined the piece, looking for clues of its history. Luckily it wasn't damaged. It would make a fine addition to the museum.

Penny hastily took the Ankh from him, and held it close, her eyes lighting up in admiration of its magnificence and power.

"Indy, it's amazing." She said, holding the treasure high in the torchlight.

"Yeah" Indy said, flexing his jaw painfully. "Let's get out of here. We'll check it out once we get back to Banaz." He thought of Pica again.

Penny nodded, not taking her eyes off the Ankh.

Ignoring her, Indy began to wind his whip again, and stepped onto the golden staircase again. He groaned as he felt himself pushing on a pressure pad and felt himself sinking. He had enough for one day. The pad ended it's drop with a familiar 'click'. Indy guessed that any intruders were supposed to stand on it as they entered the small chamber, not exiting it.

He wasn't surprised when he heard the rush of sand flood in from the ceiling. Quickly, he spun and grabbed Penny by the wrist and ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Indy!" Penny yelled as she half ran/dragged up the stairs and back in the corridor, still gripping on to the golden Ankh. She placed the idol in Indy's satchel once she caught up. "Come on!" he yelled after she had closed the bag.

Racing through the corridor and feeling the level of sand creep upwards, Indy soon found himself slowing as he sank into the high rising flood.

"Come on!" He repeated to Penny, now running on her own. She dropped her torch into the sand, and the duo were being guided now only by Indy's light. He felt himself starting to wade in the thick sand as they approached the crossroad, he darted back to the entrance as quick as he could, hoping that Penny wasn't far behind.

The sand poured through the opened holes in the ceiling, Indy could estimate their time was running out. The sand was completely covering the whole temple and if they didn't get out quickly they would soon be joining Pica in his grave. He prayed that the stairs to the trapdoor wasn't yet completely covered. The level rose to his knees.

Indy wrenched his body to make sure Penny was still behind him as he pushed through the door leading to the already sand filled corridor.

Remembering the early trap, he waited until he and Penny were in the corridor before shutting the door behind them.

As fast as he could, he waded to the other end, with the flood of sand flowing on him and slowing him down. He began the intricate movements required to open the door. He heard Penny spluttering behind him, the sand obviously getting to her.

As soon as the door was open he lifted Penny and hauled her through the door, the two sifted through the sand as they made their escape on the last stretch. It had now crept above their thighs.

Indy moved Penny in front of him and waded behind her, remembering the left-over treasure and cursing Egyptian traps

They approached the already filled stairs and began their slow ascent single file, the unstoppable flow of sand still assaulting them. They found themselves up to their waist, with the weight of the sand slowing them down considerably.

Indy could see the trapdoor leading back out to the desert, he pushed Penny forward, who was slowing more and more. The sand was steadily reaching the level of her chest. She reached forward and lifted herself through the open doorway.

Indiana silently thanked Pica for leaving the door open, he doubted he would have been able to open it backwards toward the flow of sand.

Slowly the two exited the trapdoor, leaving behind the temple, now filled completely with sand, even spilling out of the door. Indy noticed that the dune nearby had completely gone, no doubt now occupying the underground. He stopped to take a breather.

"Are you okay?" Indy asked Penny, touching her shoulder in concern.

She nodded and rubbed her hair from the sand. Strands of hair had fallen from her ponytail so she took the band holding it out with a single move and shook her head, freeing the dark hair and letting it flow onto her shoulders.

"I'm okay. I'm just glad we're out." She replied and chuckled. "I can't believe we did it, Indy."

Indy took off his fedora and turned it upside down, emptying it from the excess sand. Stunned by the amount of the stuff flowing out, he ran a hand through his hair and replaced his hat. He remembered the Ankh and took it from his bag and was pleased that it was still undamaged. He noticed the sun was starting to get low, causing a reddish orange sky.

"Yeah, we did it. Thanks for your help, sweetheart. This'll make a great addition to the museum." He said, straightening up with a grin and making eye contact with Penny.

Penny raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips "Your museum?" She asked firmly.

"Sure. The college paid me to get the artifact, sweetheart." He said "and here I am."

A half-smile appeared on Penny's exotic face, making Indy grin, enjoying the sight. "Indy, the credit should go to me too. I helped you know. What about MY museum?"

"Hey, if you want it, It's yours" He said and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to him not breaking eye contact "What do you think?" He continued. "It can be all yours."

He held up the Ankh, enjoying seeing her eyes widen as she took in the view. "Fortune?" he asked, smiling.

Indy dropped the Ankh to his side and held her face close to his. "Or glory?" he asked and he pulled her close to him, kissing her hard and passionately. Her eyes closed in pleasure and he sneakily checked her eyes were closed mid-kiss.

Indiana Jones silently pocketed the Ankh.

The End.


End file.
